


A Very Winchester Honeymoon

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, NSFW GIF, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Sam and Dean go on their long overdue honeymoon





	1. Checking In

The cabin is breathtaking. That's their first thought, as Dean and Sam sit in Baby, staring at it. It's on private land, and it's enormous. There are so many beautiful spots they can see from the driveway alone. There's so much more they can't see, they can't help but wonder just how much more.

“Sammy, this is gonna be awesome. Want me to carry you over the threshold, since you're the bride?” Dean's all about relaxing with his husband. This impromptu honeymoon is needed in ways the boys would never let themselves admit. It's their time to reconnect and enjoy each other without worrying about the world falling apart. When Sam was comatose from the trials, the fake Bobby had told him about this place, and on a whim, Sam had looked to see if it was actually real. It didn't take much convincing before they packed up Baby and headed for their long overdue honeymoon.

“Nah, we don’t need injuries this early in our trip.” Sam jokes, but he still loves that Dean offered to do it anyway.

“Fair enough. But we should get our stuff inside so we can actually relax.” Dean pulls Sam in for a hot kiss before they finally get out of the car.

They get everything in the cabin in just a few short trips before really taking in the interior. If the boys thought the outside was spectacular, the inside of the cabin is even better. The lower rooms consist of a huge living room with a fireplace and a decent kitchen with a small dining nook. The décor was outdoorsy with wooden floors and a few rugs. The walls are faded green, the curtains plain tan. They check the pantry and find a few things, but it's mostly empty. Luckily, they stopped at a Gas-N-Sip before arriving, so they had at least a few meals.

Going upstairs, they find a loft bedroom and bath. The king sized bed looks so inviting. Whoever stayed here last put a dust cover over the sheets. Dean goes to take a quick shower, and Sam sets down their duffel, unpacking his stuff into drawers. Sam always liked to unpack his clothes, like it's not really his house until his stuff is actually in it.

Sam finishes before Dean comes out, when suddenly, he gets an awesome idea. He strips down quickly and lays on the bed. He listens to Dean in the shower, imagining his hot husband all naked and wet. He softly groans, his cock already stirring. He imagines water sliding over Dean’s stiff nipples and sliding down his belly to his thick cock, the brownish blonde pubes all wet and glistening, and Dean’s hand soaping up his package. 

The whole picture has Sam drooling. Sam starts to touch himself as he imagines himself on his knees in the shower, licking Dean’s cock. The sweet musky scent coming from the bathroom already has him moaning. 

When Dean gets out of the shower, he overhears sounds that make his own cock perk up. It's sounds like moaning, in a horny-husband kind of way. Dean opens the bathroom door slowly. He sees Sam draped over the sheets, cock in hand.

“Sweet Jesus Sam, you trying to kill me before our honeymoon even starts?” Dean's already hard in seconds and when Sam’s eyes fly open, Sam grins.

“Come over here and fuck me, sweetheart.” Sam sensually licks his lips at Dean and smiles.

Dean moves towards Sam and lays down beside him. They kiss softly and gently, as Dean’s fingers lightly skim over Sam’s bronzed skin. He traces Sam from shoulder to hip loving the sighs and shivers his husband makes for him.

Sam rolls Dean’s balls in his fingers, feeling the jump of his thick cock. Dean makes Sam feel so good when he's so deep inside him. They moan and touch each other, both already falling apart. 

Dean rolls Sam over on to his back to get in the 69 position. This is one of Dean's favorites, cause he loves Sam sucking his cock Sam's so amazing at it and it's one of the few times Dean gets to reciprocate.

Sam sucks and bobs, feeling Dean’s moans on his own cock. Dean is rubs Sam’s balls as he himself slowly bobs up and down. The whole room echoes with their soft moans and sucking. Sam is so ready for Dean to be inside him, and finally pops off to kis Dean’s thigh.

“Dean, please. I want you.” Sam pants as Dean pops off and grins.

Dean shifts Sam so he's at the head of the bed, knees up to his chest. Dean uses a couple of fingers and some spit to open Sam up as quickly and safely as possible. Watching Sam fall apart in front of him is so, so beautiful. Once open, Dean lines himself up and slides in, balls deep. They moan together, with Dean pulling Sam’s ankles onto his shoulders. 

Dean leans in to look in Sam’s eyes, slowly thrusting in and out of Sam while watching his face. Seeing Sam toss his head back and closing his eyes, it makes Dean’s heart swell. He is the only man that gets to see his sweet little Sammy like this.

“I love you so much sweetheart.” Dean watches as Sam’s eyes snap open, with a huge smile, complete with dimples forming.

“I love you more.” Sam argues lovingly, reaching up to stroke Dean’s cheek.

They kiss again as Dean continues his slow thrusting. The lovemaking is agonizingly slow, while also building up the fire inside them. Groaning, Sam starts to stroking his own cock. The pressure's building inside him do quickly, he doesn’t know how long he can last.

Dean loves watching Sammy get himself off because it's so beautiful. Dean leans in deeper to brush against Sam’s prostate, and it makes Sam go wild. He starts whispering Dean’s name, stroking himself faster. Dean goes a little faster as well, rubbing Sam’s prostate with every stroke. 

It doesn’t take long for Sam to call out Dean’s name as he shoots cum on his chest and clenches on Dean’s cock, hard. 

Dean calls out Sam’s name as he follows him over the edge. In the aftermath, they're both slick with sweat and sated for the time being. Dean pulls out slowly and kisses Sam deeply before they roll over to spoon.

“Wow, you are so, so beautiful. And just think, you're still all mine.” Dean holds Sam close kissing his neck.

“Aww, I knew you were sweet talker. Don’t you dare stop.” Sam chuckles, loving the feel of Dean wrapping him up in his arms.

“I think I'm liking this little start to our honeymoon. Shame I need another shower.” Dean's already thinking about dinner and a nap.

“Don’t. Not yet. We may get dirtier soon.” Sam's hoping to explore the area a little first, and really doesn’t want to wait for another shower.

“Really?! What do you want to do first?” Dean asks, hoping he means more sex.

“I want to hike. But maybe we can shower together after that?” Sam wants to get out and see the area. As much as he loves Dean and wants more sex too, for now he wants exercise mixed with beautiful nature more.

Dean grumbles, but just kisses Sam’s head and gets up to get clothes on. Dean doesn’t like to exercise. But for Sam, Dean will do anything.


	2. Snake in the Grass

They take their time exploring around them and amazingly, find a quiet little forested area near a waterfall and stream. Sam's already in love with it. He moves slowly, looking at all the leaves and marveling at all the plants. Dean rolls his eyes, but just wanders behind, spacing out to visions of Sam and sex. 

Sam finds a clearing where there's sunlight streaming down through the branches. There's a large flat rock just outside the circle of light, so it's not too warm. The day isn't that hot, but Sam still takes off his shirt and rubs the sweat off his forehead. Dean watches as trickles of sweat roll down Sam’s chest, hard in an instant. Dean loves to watch his husband do literally almost anything, especially shirtless. 

Dean walks up and pulls in Sam for a deep tongue kiss. He rubs his hard cock against Sam’s hip both moaning from the friction. Sam gets hard too and suddenly, he very badly needs Dean’s cock in his mouth.

“I wanna suck that huge cock of yours.” Sam informs Dean, pushing back towards the rock. 

Dean's already pulling down his pants by the time he gets there and steps up onto it, and Sam is on him in seconds, taking it all the way down to the root. Sam holds himself on it for a few seconds and pops off, a nice string of spit dripping from Dean’s cock.

Dean groans as he watches Sam come back for more. Sam takes his time, sucking hard and deep throating this thick cock he can't stop himself from worshipping. Dean pants as he enjoys the show, while Sam digs his own cock out of his pants and jerks himself off as he sucks.

They're both so deep into their sexy times they don’t hear the hissing sound until it gets louder. The rattling sound finally cuts through Dean’s sexed out brain. He looks down to his left and on the rock is a rattle snake, very upset to have it’s sunning time on the rock disturbed.

The sounds that Dean makes while leaping away from the snake can only be described as the scream of a baby goat. As Dean leaps away, Sam luckily pops off as Dean’s body leaps away. In confusion, Sam steps back as Dean seems to be leaping at him. He doesn’t see a large branch and trips over it, falling on his back, the wind knocked out of him for a moment.

All Sam can see from this position is Dean, pants around his ankles, shuffling off towards the other edge of the clearing. When Sam finally gets enough breath, he starts laughing. It's so cute and funny, he doesn’t realize he's actually in danger.

Dean turns to see Sam all laid out laughing and yells at top volume.

“SAM. GET UP!!!!” Dean gestures towards the rock frantically.

Sam hears the get up but not why, so he keeps laughing, Dean's cock still wiggling around, gesturing at the rock. Then, Sam finally looks at the rock and sees the snake. The sound he makes is more of a charging moose. He turns over and takes off in a sprint in Dean's direction. 

Their hearts are pounding and their dicks are definitely not happy anymore. At the other end of the clearing, they both pant and tuck themselves in and pull up their pants. 

“No one will EVER know about this Sam.” Dean can’t imagine a more embarrassing story.

Sam's laughing again, still seeing Dean shuffling as fast as he can away from him.

Dean frowns at Sam and turns to stomp himself away back towards the cabin. Sam trails along, still unable to stop. There aren't that many embarrassing stories about Dean he can remember. This is his to lord over Dean for a very long time.


	3. Peace Offering

When they finally make it back to the cabin, Dean stomps off to the shower, locking the door. Sam's finally calmed down enough to where he now feels bad. He wanted shower sex. They have several more days before they have to go back to their lives, so hopefully they still have time. 

Sam thinks of ways he can make this up to Dean. He decides it's close to dinner, so he decides to try and cook for Dean. They have all the stuff to make a nice cheeseburger dinner with fries, and Sam made sure to get an apple pie beforehand, so he at least doesn't screw that up.

Sam gets it all prepared as Dean still pouts. Dean doesn’t take a shower, but pouts in the bathroom until he smells dinner, making his stomach growl. Finally, Dean comes downstairs to Sam setting the table.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I love you and I know it was mean for me to laugh. You're so special to me, and I think I've found the perfect way to make it up to you.” Sam’s sweet dimples make Dean melt.

Dean sits down and Sam brings him a double decker cheeseburger and fries. Dean gasps and the resulting smile is almost blinding. 

“Thanks, Sammy. I don’t know what I did to deserve you as my good little housewife.” Dean is drools over the burger, as Sam goes to get his food and sit down with Dean, and finally, dig in together in silence. 

They don’t need to try and talk about a case or anything that's happened lately. They get to have this time together just enjoying having each other there. It was a decent meal, even if Sam's cooking will never be as good as Dean's

When Sam breaks out the pie, Dean actually moans. 

They finally finish up and Sam cleans up while Dean goes to light the fireplace. With no TV to distract them, they just curl up on the couch and watch the flames. 

It doesn’t take long after that for all the activities of the day to make them sleepy. Then the last light finally slips out of the sky, and Sam eventually falls asleep on Dean’s lap. They're asleep for a couple hours before Dean’s bladder wakes him up and gently scoots himself out from under Sam. He comes back out to find Sam still sleeping with such a sweet face.

Dean watches him for a bit, all the love he feels for Sam building up inside him. He is so lucky to have someone that will fight for him like Sam does, and love him no matter what. They have been through so much and Sam has always had his back. This time alone is good for them, already making their relationship even stronger.


	4. Midnight Snack

When Sam wakes up, it's to a dopey faced Dean watching him from the chair near the fire. 

“Only you can find a way to be sweet and creepy all at the same time.” Sam loves Dean looking like that at him; he cherishes any amount of time they have together. Whenever Dean gives him 100% of his attention, it feels so, so good. 

Sam gets up and goes to use the restroom, Dean gets an idea of his own.

Dean gets undressed and sits back in the chair, cock hard at the thought of some Sammy sexy time. Sam comes back and groans, seeing Dean’s thick cock at attention and making Sam hard so quick, he's dizzy.

Sam goes and kneels in front of Dean’s chair to kiss him. Dean moans and reaches out his arms to start undressing Sam. Once Sam’s shirt is off, he breaks the kiss to stand and get his pants off. Dean grabs the bottle of lube he had in his pants and pours a generous amount on his cock. Sam moans as he watches Dean slick himself up.

“Come over here, sweetheart.” Dean grabs Sam’s hips and pulls Sam to straddle Dean's lap. He lines himself up with Sam's hole, as Sam sinks down and slides into heaven. Sam’s heat feels so good, Dean actually shivers. Sam sinks all the way down and once Sam's adjusted, Sam moves to Dean's mouth to engage in another deep kiss. Dean's so buried deep inside Sam, both of them joined together. 

Sam rises up a little and sets the pace, a slow and deep penetration. Dean watches his cock disappear into Sam's ass, and it's so beautiful. 

Sam loves the pure love and lust in Dean’s eyes as he watches. There's only a green ring around the blackness of his pupils. The firelight dances across Dean’s skin, he looks like he's practically glowing. 

Sam moans and closes his eyes, just taking in the feeling of Dean inside him. He hears the low growls coming from Dean’s chest as the possessiveness makes itself known, and hears the slick sounds of Dean sliding in and out. Sam honestly can't remember the last time he's ever felt so complete.

Dean gently grabs Sam’s cock when he sees Sam’s closed eyes. At that, Sam gasps and shivers. Dean slowly jacks him in time with the thrusts as he feels his own orgasm building. They're both so lost in the rising strength of their love that when they finally let go, their orgasms hit them at the same time, almost by surprise. They both cry out as they come, Sam on Dean’s chest and Dean deep inside as they ride it out together.

When they manage to come back down to Earth, Sam looks down and kisses Dean, infusing him with all the love he can muster. They stay connected for a little longer, before Sam finally slides off and goes to get a washcloth. Dean is almost asleep again when Sam comes back to clean him up. They get dressed just in their underwear and head upstairs to bed. They've never felt so relaxed, and so far, this is hands down the vacation to top all vacations.


	5. Picnic By the Waterfall

The next morning, Sam wakes up early to go out for a run. He doesn’t want to wake Dean up, but he's feeling so good and wants to see more of the surrounding area. 

Dean wakes up a little later to get ready for the day. After showering, he comes out to the smells of bacon and eggs. Mouth watering, he almost runs downstairs. As he enters the kitchen, Sam is just setting the table, full dimples on display. Dean goes to give him a big kiss before sitting down, a cup of coffee waiting and he digs in, stuffing his face. 

Sam loves watching Dean eat; he would never tell him, but all the happy noises and faces he makes when he eats is so adorable.

Sam's already eaten his egg white omelette, and has been up for hours planning their day. 

Dean hates when Sam goes crazy with planning everything, but somehow, Sam always manages to get Dean to go along with them anyway. 

Today, Sam's decided they're gonna do a little swimming at the beautiful waterfall and little pool that looks fun, trying to figure out a way to get Dean there.

Sam takes a quick shower and gathers some towels from the house, as well as a large quilted blanket, puts them all in a bag and goes to check on Dean. 

Dean's on the back porch still sipping his coffee when Sam comes up to hug him from behind.

“So, Dimples, what do you want to do today?” Dean asks, leaning back into Sam’s chest.

“I thought we could go swimming.” Sam tries to sound nonchalant, but Dean isn’t fooled for a second.

“That sounds like fun. What else?” Dean chuckles when Sam's response is to grumble.

“Just that. Remembered the waterfall and small pool from our botched hike and thought it was nice. Maybe a picnic lunch too?” Sam had already made sandwiches and put them in the bag, along with a couple of beers.

“Alright Sammy. I know you have everything packed up. When do you want to get going?” Dean loves that Sam is so efficient, cause makes it easier on him.

“Anytime. I think it will be plenty warm in the time it's gonna take to get there.” Sam is so excited, at getting to be alone with Dean. And when Dean finds out about the little something extra he has planned, he's gonna go nuts.

Dean goes back inside to put away his coffee cup and slide on his boots. 

Once Dean's back with Sam, they take off on their hike. This time, Dean looks at all large rocks they pass, still not happy about the snake incident. Sam tries not to laugh, wanting to have sex and not wanting a mad Dean before they even get to the waterfall.

By lunchtime they've made it to the waterfall, and even Dean is impressed.

“Wow. It's so...beautiful.” Dean has never really seen a waterfall up close. It's loud, but the rocks around it have so much green moss growing, with beautiful flowers all along the sides. The water in the pool is so clear, you can even see the bottom.

Before they do anything, they sit on the edge of the pool to rest a bit. Neither of them is hungry yet, so they kill the time watching the wildlife until Sam's sweating again, so much he starts to undress.

“I’m going for a swim. It's too hot to just sit.” Sam's already down to his underwear in record time, and Dean watches the whole thing. It's like watching a rainbow forming right out of the sky, so beautiful and breathtaking. 

Sam jumps in the second his boxers are off, when he turns, he sees Dean is almost naked himself, and notices Dean is almost fully hard. He had hoped his little strip show would get that result. Smiling, he swims out a little farther, waiting for Dean to catch up.

Dean dives in and when he comes up for air, eyes searching for Sam. The cold water has done nothing to diminish his passion for his husband. He's still so hard, needing to touch Sam.

Sam watches Dean get in, sporting a boner of his own. He decides Dean needs to work a little bit before he gets his prize. Once Dean catches his eye, he dives under and swims away. 

Two can play at this game, and Dean dives deep opening his eyes to search for Sam. He sees Sam's legs treading water and swims in Sam's direction. When Sam comes up for air, he doesn’t immediately spot Dean, briefly wondering what happened.

Suddenly, Sam feels a brush against his legs and a firm grip on his cock. Gasping, Sam very nearly goes under, but he's a good swimmer so he doesn't really have anything to worry about. 

When Dean comes to the surface, he gets hit in the face with a blast of water. Naturally, Sam is not amused.

“What? You started it babe.” Dean laughs at Sam’s bitchface, then finally, Sam giggles and swims over for a kiss. 

Horseplay is normal for them, sometimes foreplay too. They swim closer to the shore to stand, and pull each other close to kiss more deeply, tasting the clean cool water on their tongues. 

Moaning, their cocks rub together under the water, slippery along with a completely different sensation, brief but good. 

Dean breaks the kiss and starts along Sam’s collar bone, biting and sucking leaving as many marks as he wants. 

These will be covered when they're not having Sexy Fun Time, and when they aren’t, Dean can be proud of his marks.

Sam moans as Dean keeps worshipping his body; it's how he knows how much Dean really loves him. Dean treats his body even more special than he treats Baby, which is how Sam knows Dean loves him more than anything in the world. Words are always wonderful, but when someone puts off their pleasure to give you yours, that is pure heaven.

Dean moves down Sam’s chest, sucking and nibbling at the skin until he reaches a dripping wet nipple, hard and pebbled from the water, Sam gasping at the feel of Dean’s teeth, getting even harder, if that was possible. 

Dean reaches down and traces Sam’s cock from base to head with his fingers, making Sam thrust into his hand, feeling like he's being pulled apart piece by piece. 

Dean moves his hand all the way down to Sam’s balls as he switches nipples and he rolls the balls in his palm. Dean’s finger slips lower and brushes Sam’s hole as he sucks on the same nipple.

“Fuuuuck.” Sam can only pant that one word, spiraling headfirst into bliss. 

Dean hums against Sam’s nipple, sending Sam shivering again as his finger stays against Sam’s hole. 

Dean groans and finally releases Sam’s chest, pulling Sam down for a blistering kiss as they rub their cocks together again.

“I need you, my love.” Dean whispers in Sam’s ear as he lifts Sam back to shore. 

Once his feet touch the ground, Sam gets out of the water and pulls the blanket out his bag, along with the towels, laying them out quickly before laying down. 

Dean is quickly follows Sam out of the water and heads for Sam, eyes hungry and body dripping wet.

Sam groans as he watches Dean walks towards him, then suddenly, Dean picks up Sam for several hungry kisses.

“On my face.” Dean lays down and Sam groans as he positions himself on his knees, stradling Dean’s head.

Dean reaches up and pulls Sam's hips down until he can reach Sam’s sweet hole with his mouth. This position makes it so Sam’s balls are rubbing Dean’s nose, but he loves it. It's yet another thing that makes him feel whole. Sam is his other half. He feels complete when he is inside Sam.

Sam wiggles on Dean’s face as he feels Dean's tongue loosening him up. Dean sucks and licks, making Sam go higher. Sam's currently holding his cock up against him so he can see Dean’s hungry eyes, and Sam keeps moaning and rubbing against Dean’s tongue. 

Dean moans against Sam, pulling him down all the way so he can literally bury his tongue inside Sam. 

“Dean, oh fuck, Dean.” Sam whispers his husband's name, like a prayer from his lips for the only person he can count on.

Sam starts jacking himself as Dean keeps fucking him with his tongue. Before long, he's opening up and the tongue's not enough. 

Sam rides Dean’s face a little while longer, then finally gets up.

“Reverse cowgirl?” Sam winks and straddles Dean’s hips as he hears Dean mumble curses and moaning at the sight of Sam sinking down on his cock once more.

The sight of Sam’s perfect sweet ass sliding onto Dean’s thick cock makes Dean feel like he's on fire, and Dean just has to grab Sam’s hip and pull him fully down onto him. 

Dean watches Sam’s back muscles ripple as he finds a good position and starts riding Dean. 

Sam loves this particular position because it hits his prostate every time. He can control the angle and if he's feeling particularly evil, he can control the pace too. Dean loves to fuck hard and fast, so Sam knows how much his slow and steady routine drives Dean crazy.

Dean moans as he watches Sam take control. He loves when Sam asks for what he wants. When their relationship first started, Sam was not used to that, so he just fell to the default of letting Dean do what he wanted. Now he makes it a point to ask when he wants something different, and it makes Dean so happy when he can please Sam the way he wants.

Sam is so turned on, he knows he won't be able to hold out much longer, but he wants to get Dean off first this time, and knows that will be difficult, but Sam knows a few tricks.

Sam props himself up on one hand so he can reach down to rub Dean’s balls, and for his efforts he gets a gasp and the added bonus of a sharp thrust. 

Dean is so blissed out as he pumps inside Sam, literally unable to stop moaning Sam’s name. Sam lightly scratches Dean’s balls and after a few seconds, Dean screams, burying himself deep inside Sam. 

Deans thick cock shoots hot cum deep inside Sam, almost screaming. Sam loves the feel of Dean twitching inside him, so Sam waits a little bit to really enjoy it, then gently pulls himself off of Dean. 

When Sam turns to his lover, he uses a finger to scoop out the cum and licks it off as he jacks himself off. Dean’s drooping cock jumps but can’t do much more in his post coital state.

Dean’s eyes go wide and he watches Sam eat his cum, and then Sam ups the ante by using the last of it to rub on his cock as he nears his orgasm. 

“Chest, Sammy.” Dean wants to feel Sam cover him in cum. At this, Sam grins and stands over Dean as he reaches his orgasm and cries out, spurting on Dean’s chest and face. It's one of the longest orgasms of his life, cause Sam's been horny since his morning run.

Sam’s knees are so wobbly afterwards, so he kneels down on the towels and pulls a rag from the bag to clean his husband. He gently cleans Dean off and then they cuddle on the towels as they let themselves air dry. Dean can't remember the last time he was so content, but it's such a wonderful time for him.

“I love you so much, Sammy.” Dean runs his fingers in Sam’s hair as he listens to the sound of the water nearby.

“I love you more than you will ever know.” Sam leans on one of his elbows to look at Dean, wanting Dean to see his face as he says it.

“God, we've been in love for what feels like forever. I know a lot of our past is ugly and unpleasant, but if I had to, I would do all of it over again exactly how it went. You are the only constant in my life. In my earliest memories, you were there. I will never be able to tell you how much you mean to me, but I promise to keep showing you in every single possible way I can find.” Sam kisses Dean softly and smiles his full sunshine smile.

Dean sighs heavily with that dopey look again, and Sam laughs.

“I already know all that, Sammy. I just love to hear you tell me. I love you and you are my soulmate. I will follow you wherever you go, be it a half hour away to get food or the ends of the Earth. I will always be your rock.” Dean kisses Sam with a little more tongue, but then his stomach growls. 

As much as Dean loves Sam, when his stomach talks, Dean has to listen.

Sam laughs and finally gets dressed. He digs out their little picnic lunch and they sit watching the waterfall as they eat. 

At peace, they're both content to let time pass until the sun starts to set, then they pack it all up and head back for the cabin.


	6. I Learned That From the Pizza Man

It’s closer to dark when they finally do get back.

“Pizza ok?” Sam wants a simple meal tonight, and Dean will never turn down the promise of pizza.

“Yup. I'll get a fire ready in the fire pit outside. I'm in the mood to watch the stars tonight.” Dean smiles and pats Sam on the ass as he heads back outside.

Sam hums to himself as he heats up the oven and puts in the pizza, while Dean stacks up logs and kindling for the fire pit. 

Sam smiles at the sight, and sips a beer while waiting for the pizza to be done. He loves watching Dean when he's doing something. He can't help it if his husband is just sexy all the time.

Once the pizza is done and cut up, Sam gets two paper plates and heads out to the table and chairs set up by the fire pit. Sam sets down the plates and heads back inside for their green cooler, then puts that between the chairs. Beers are always at their best combined with fire and stars.

“Thank you sweetheart. You're so good to me.” Dean sighs as he opens a beer and digs in.

They sit in silence, eating and watching the sun fully disappear from the sky. The stars come out slowly and by the time they finish their pizza, it's almost like the tiny pinpricks of light are winking in the dark sky.

Going for another beer, they listen to the crackling of the fire and are content to just exist together, holding hands and watching the stars. 

Then Dean’s eyes start to get droopy, and he drops Sam’s hand. Sam smiles and takes away his beer as well before he drops it. Dean groans, but doesn’t open his eyes.

Sam watches him and takes a moment to just listen to his snores. Then Sam gets up and takes in the empty bottles and the pizza plates. Now's the perfect time to get a quick shower, then Sam has another surprise Dean. 

When Sam comes back out to the fire pit, Dean's still snoring away, dead to the world. Sam slowly creeps up on Deanz knowing his brother has good reflexes even if he's for all intents and purposes asleep.

Sam gets down on his knees in front of Dean and gently undoes his jeans, while Dean just snorts and shifts, but otherwise doesn't wake up. 

Sam smiles and finally gets Dean’s zipper down, moaning softly as he sees his brother’s cock. It never fails to turn him on every time he sees it. Sam untucks it and licks at it until it's hard. In his sleep Dean moans like he's in the middle of a sweet dream, and Sam proceeds to take him in his mouth and suck. Dean’s eyes fly open suddenly, and immediately into Sam’s eyes.

“I'm liking this wakeup call.” Dean’s voice is still a bit rumbly from sleep and the sound makes his own cock fatten up. He moans around Deans cock, and when Dean takes his face in his hands, Sam lets him set the pace.

Dean is slow and steady as he pulls Sam off and back on his cock, eyes locked and all the emotions flowing between them without a single word.

Sam groans and vibrates around Dean’s cock and Dean sighs in ecstasy. 

Sam loves letting Dean fuck his face; it's such a turn on. Sam relaxes as Dean picks up the pace, so Sam can take all of Dean’s cock without gagging. He worked hard on that practice, and now Sam even loves it. 

A few minutes later, Sam’s chin is covered in spit and Dean's getting seriously close. His thrusts get shorter and Sam moans just for the extra vibrations. 

Dean looks at his husband and whispers,

“I love you.” Dean snaps his hips and a second later comes down Sam’s throat, hard, never looking away as he sees tears almost fall from Sam’s eyes.

This precious gift from Dean is so special to Sam, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Now you, my love.” Dean whispers as stands up to move away Sam and pulls his pants off.

Sam stands, holding his cock as pre cum dribbles down on his hand.

“Oooooh. Looks like sucking me makes you wet, Sammy.” Dean moans and gathers up some pre cum on his finger, pulling Sammy closer as he rubs the slickness on Sam’s hole and eases a finger in.

“Yes. Dean. Please.” Sam gasps as another finger joins the first, then a third. Sam shivers, then Dean uses his hand and begins to jerk Sam off. Sam suddenly finds himself being pulled in two directions, either fucking into Dean’s hand or push back and fucking himself on those fingers. He's so lost, but Dean helps keep him grounded. 

Dean fucks into his ass as fast as he can with the gentlest tugs on Sam’s cock as Sam throws back his head, groaning and feeling another orgasm approaching. 

Sam grunts, and Dean takes it as his cue to go faster. Once Dean's absolutely sure Sam will come, he aims Sam straight at his chest. Before he knows it, Sam comes hard and Dean moans, loving how he gets to watch Sam come. 

In the aftermath, Sam’s legs start to give out, so Dean eases him into his lap and slowly pulls his fingers out of Sam. Then, once they're settled, they choose to just stay and cuddle in front of the fire for a bit.

Finally, after awhile, Dean decides they've been out here long enough.

“Time for bed baby boy.” Dean teases and helps Sam stand. They gather their clothes and Dean pours a bucket of water on the fire to make sure it's out. They go snuggle up in the bed and sleep. 


	7. Soul Touching

The next morning they both sleep in, before Dean wakes up first to Sam watching him sleep. 

“Morning sunshine.” Dean strokes Sam’s cheek and gives him a lopsided grin.

“Morning. Think we can take a shower before breakfast?” Sam winks at Dean.

Dean leaps up and takes off for the bathroom. Sam hears Dean take a quick leak and flush before turning on the water and adjusting it. Sam woke up a little earlier so he's ready for the shower.

Sam steps into the thick steam first, then reaches out and Dean finds his hand, pulling him into the shower stall. 

Dean has his back to the spray, taking most of the water, but Sam doesn’t mind. The view of Dean all wet and dripping more than males up for it. Their lips come together for a deep and passionate kiss, making Dean moan and rub his hard cock against Sam’s stomach.

Sam groans and breaks the kiss to reach down and rub Dean’s cock, loving the feel of water against silky smooth skin. Dean removes Sam's hand hand and grabs the other one, holding them above Sam’s head against the shower wall. As he kisses Sam again, Dean is determined to hold off the orgasm that's already building so quickly, as Sam moans into his mouth and shivers, feeling lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his cock. 

Dean lets go of Sam's hands and reaches for the soap, lathering it up before he starts bathing Sam. 

Dean starts soaping up the shoulders, then all the way down to arms. He works his way down Sam’s chest and deliberately avoids his cock. He goes down each leg and even Sam’s feet get a turn. 

Dean eventually turns Sam to face the wall and soaps up his back. Once he gets to Sam’s ass, he slips a finger between Sam's cheeks making Sam groans and stick his ass out. Dean chuckles and gets the finger wiggling, causing Sam to moan even louder and rub his cock against the shower wall. The wall's cold from the shower, but it feels so good against his hot skin. 

Dean moans as he gets another finger in, more than ready to fuck Sammy hard. 

Dean slips out the fingers and slides his thick cock right inside that slippery, silky heat. Sam groans and pushes back on Dean’s cock to sink even deeper on it. 

Their bodies slides together, and for safety’s sake, Dean going fire quick short thrusts. He isn’t dying in the shower, again. 

Sam is fucking the wall as Dean is fucking him, so worked up they don’t see the glowing light appearing around them. The closer to orgasm, the brighter the light. Dean calls out Sam’s name and with one last thrust comes hard inside Sam, Sam quickly following. 

As Dean lets Sam ride out his orgasm on his cock, he finally opens his eyes. The light is so bright around them and he thinks for a second the morning light is coming through the window. Then he realizes it's coming from him and Sam, jaw falling open and he pulling Sam up to his chest.

“Sammy. Look.” Dean whispers into his husband's ear.

“Oh my God.” When Sam opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is that same bright glow, and they appear to be the center of it. Sam's not sure what it is, but he thinks they have had this before. Something to do with their souls. Sam’s gut feeling is their love is actually big enough to light up when they are joined. He turns his head to kiss Dean and they grin. 

They both finish washing and get out to brush teeth and find breakfast.

Later that same day they, decide on another hike. They head off in another direction from the cabin and soon run into a giant field of soft waving grass. It overlooks a little valley that has a stream running through it, wildflowers growing everywhere in all kinds of colors. Sam goes to pick a few to give to Dean. It's sweet but Dean just puts them in a pocket. Sam rolls his eyes but goes on to pick more for the table at the cabin. He wraps them up in an old bandana and stores them in the bag. He pulls out the blanket again spreading it out on the soft grass. It's way too early for a picnic but Sammy is ready for some more fun. 

Sam gets on the blanket and starts stripping. Dean is faced away from him, so he doesn’t see until he turns and finds Sam on all fours on the blanket, grinning. Dean groans before getting naked himself Dean doesn’t know what has gotten into Sam, but he's so not complaining.

Once naked, Dean gets on his knees and with lube bottle in hand, drizzles a good amount on Sam’s ass. He works some fingers in while Sam writhes in ecstasy. Dean drizzles some more lube on his cock and slides right back into Sam. They both groan, then Dean grabs ahold of Sam’s hips.

“Hang on sweetheart.” There's an obvious grin in Dean's voice, and Sam moans.

Dean fucks his husband so hard and fast Sam is almost knocked unconscious flat his face. He braces and somehow manages to hold on while Dean slams into him. It feels so good and Sam's only coherent thought is how he just wants more. Sam doesn’t have the strength to really breathe, so all he can do is pant and whisper Dean’s name.

Dean loves to fuck Sam like a thunderstorm, sudden and intense. Dean goes on for minutes and just when Sam thinks his arms will give out, their orgasms hit simultaneously.

Sam goes up on his knees and Dean grabs him, holding him to his chest. Sam shoots ropes of cum across the blanket and nearby grass. Dean grunts as his cum shoots hot inside of Sam, both shivering and shaking together. 

Out of breath, they lay down to finally catch their breath. They laugh and kiss a little before deciding on a quick dip in the river naked, before continuing their little hike...

The rest of the day passes with a few more unscheduled fuck stops. By the time they get back to the cabin they are ready to eat leftovers and curl up again. On the couch they finally fall asleep, with Dean holding Sam in his arms.

In the middle of the night, Sam wakes up from a weird dream and finds Dean awake and stoking the fire. He watches Dean silently and the love he feels for Dean is almost too much to bear. A tear leaks out silently before Sam closes his eyes and drifts back off again, before Dean turns to look and wipes the tear away.

The next day passes much like the last, with a hike and all over fucking. They're getting achy all over from how much exercise they are getting, and when they get back to the cabin, Dean reluctantly says it might be time to pack it up the next day and head back to civilization, Sam reluctantly agrees, because he knows they have to some time. 

They pack up before crashing in this luxurious bed for the final time.

The next day they get up, load everything up back in Baby and get in, taking one last look at the cabin that now holds so many special memories.

“Sammy, I've decided This is gonna be our yearly vacation spot. We deserve some time away.” Dean holds Sam’s hand for a moment before a quick kiss, then starts Baby's engine.

Sam sighs and looks at the cabin in the rearview mirror as they drive back to the road.

Now that's how you do a honeymoon, Winchester style.


End file.
